


Luke Triton and the Critical Thinker's Excess

by orphan_account



Category: Professor Layton
Genre: M/M, Teacher-Student Relationship, emotional incest, legal but just barely
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-10
Updated: 2013-04-10
Packaged: 2017-12-08 01:37:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/755488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Professor, as he's often called derisively by colleagues at the office, and affectionately by Luke and Flora, can be ignorant of his own limits. (hinted Layton/legal!Luke, modern AU)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Luke Triton and the Critical Thinker's Excess

**Author's Note:**

> Meme fill, Marie asked for Layton/legal!Luke as modern-day forensic investigators.

"It might seem gruesome, of course, but even murder can be a fine puzzle, my boy," Layton says, and Luke simply nods (not saying how the "my boy" part sticks in his throat now that he's 18) looking at the prone body on the floor. "Now where is my fingerprinting kit?"

\---

The Professor, as he's often called derisively by colleagues at the office, and affectionately by Luke and Flora, can be ignorant of his own limits. He tends to fall asleep at his desk, going over the facts again and again and attempting to work out the hows and whys before the test results have even come back.

Luke often tells him he should have been an archaeologist with how detail-oriented and exhaustive he is, to which he always laughs and says all puzzles are good but some are more important to solve than others.

"Ah, yes, I think I know what you mean," Luke says, and ponders these words as he watches the curve of Layton's (it still feels strange to call him Hershel, like putting his shoes on the wrong feet) throat and thinks, suddenly, that he would like to kiss it.

Well now, this _is_ a fine puzzle.

\---

"I can't come in to work, I'm, uh, sick." Luke's fake cough is unconvincing, but fortunately it isn't pressed, and nobody has to know about the time he spends in his room, pacing and trying to think of a solution to this new problem that isn't "I'm attracted to the Professor."


End file.
